Lil and Kimi visit Oz!
by Marsetta
Summary: Lil and Kimi play the roles of Dorthy and Toto in this reenactment of The Wizard of Oz!
1. Before the storm

**Hello! I have been reading Rugrats stories again and this is the result!**

**Just for a reference **

**Characters in this chapter. Dorthy=Lil, Toto=Kimi, Auntie Em=Betty.**

Kimi was wandering around her Aunt Betty's farm. Her cousin Lil was with her. "Your brother is a dweeb." Kimi told Lil. "Well he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Lil said as she picked up a rock. "What about your brother?" Lil asked as she examined the rock. "What about him?" Kimi asked. Lil giggled. "He has been crushing on Angelica for months now." Lil said. She decided to drop the rock. "I know. But he is to scared of what she will say." Kimi said as she picked a flower from the patch near the fence.

"Hey!" A male voice shouted. "Those are my mom's flowers." Timothy McNulty yelled at them. "Sorry." Kimi said, but she kept the flower. "Stupid girls." Timmy muttered under his breath as he walked away. "My gosh, he is probably just as heartless as Angelica." Lil said. The girls giggled as they headed back to the house. They stopped when they saw a poster. 'The Amazing Tommy Pickles!' was written on it. Kimi sighed. "What are they doing now?" she asked no one in particular.

The wind started to pick up. A Tornado! The girls ran into the house.

The Tornado hit the house jolting it and effectively knocking out the two girls within.

**Here you go the first part. Kimi is still Toto but Lil is the Daughter instead of the Niece. **

**All chapters will be short! R/R**

**Mars**


	2. We're not in Kansas Anymore!

**Hello chapter 2 is here. These two were the only ones written at the time so it will be a while. I have only seen the movie twice once six years ago and once two years ago so I'm going by memory. If I get anything wrong can you tell me?**

**Characters in this Chapter. Mayor of the Munchkins=Harold, Wicked Witch of the East=Youngest McNulty brother, Glinda the Witch of the North=Susie, Wicked Witch of the West=Timothy McNulty.**

_**I DON'T OWN**_

When Lil woke, she had a head ache. Kimi was on the floor. "Kimi! Are you OK?" Lil asked concern prominent in her voice.

"Ugh, my head." Kimi said as she sat up. "Where are our families?" Kimi asked. Lil looked around before pulling Kimi to her feet. "I don't know." she said as they walk out of the room.

The girls walked out of the house together and froze. They weren't in Kansas anymore.

They stood and watched as small people started to approach them.

"I am the mayor of munchkin land(1)" a small boy, that looked kind of like a boy at their school named Harold, said. They noticed that the munchkins looked like the unpopular kids from their school, just shorter.

"You have killed the Witch of the East." He said. "I didn't mean to." Lil said sadly.

"Hooray! The Wicked Witch is Dead!" The cheer rang throughout the valley.

Lil and Kimi were surprised, they were confused at the cheering. They both looked up as a bright light lit up the already bright sky.

A girl, no older then them, who looked like Angelica's best friend Susie, was in a brightly lit bubble drifting down to them. "Hello girls. I am the witch of the North, my name is Glinda." She told them kindly. Lil looked at her in amazement. "You don't look like a witch." She said. Glinda chuckled. She then pointed at the house, or more specifically, at the feet sticking out from underneath it.

"The Witch that your house landed on was cruel. He ruined many peoples lives. We thank you." Glinda said.

Lil and Kimi got closer to the house. The feet sticking out had a pair of ruby soccer shoes on them, but when Lil reached out to them they disappeared. "There gone." Lil said. Glinda chuckled. "Look at you feet." Lil did, and saw that the shoes were now on her own feet. Lil and Kimi gasped.

Before anyone could do more a loud cackle filled the air, followed by a screech. "Brother!" a voice yelled and another person appeared, this time in a cloud of red smoke.

"You killed my brother!" said a boy who looked like Timmy McNulty. "It was an accident." Lil told him. "Your wearing his shoes!" he said. Lil was startled when the boy pointed at he accusingly. "Take them off. Now!" he demanded.

Before Lil could do that, Glinda stepped forward. "She doesn't have to. You have no power here." She told him, pointing her wand at him. He sneered at them before smirking. "I will get those shoes." He told them before cackling and flying off on his broom.

**Hooray! The Witch is Dead! Wait I liked that witch... ha you believed me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. Review!**

**(1) I don't know the name of their land.**

**Mars**


	3. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

**Hello. I know it is super short today but I will write the next chapter soon. I write when I remember.**

**I DON'T OWN!**

Kimi and Lil stood side by side in shock. They watched as the figure flew off on a broom. Kimi was the first to snap out of it. "Who was that?" She asked Glinda. Glinda's eyes were slightly cold. "That was the Witch of the West. He is very powerful." She told them. Lil tried to get the shoes off, but they were stuck. "How do I get these of?" Lil asked.  
"You will have to go to the Wizard." Glinda told her. Lil stood upright. "How do we get there?" Lil asked as Kimi nodded her head. Glinda pointed down. "Why, you follow the yellow brick road." Glinda said cheerfully. "Go to Emerald City. There you will find the Wizard.  
The girls did as they were told and were soon on their way to the Emerald City.

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**Mars**


	4. Finding a New Companion

**Hi! Sorry it took so long. I just noticed that all my chapters are really short so bare with me. I personally hate short chapters myself but in this case I can't really help it. **

**Characters in chapter. Scarecrow=Phil. **

**_I Don't Own Neither!_**

Lil and Kimi were walking when the road split. "Do we go left or right?" Lil asked Kimi, Kimi shrugged. "You can go that way." A voice said. Lil and Kimi jumped a bit. "Who said that?" Lil asked. "I think it was him." Kimi said as she pointed at the scarecrow with his left arm up. "Uh Kimi, scarecrows don't talk." Lil said.

"You can go that way to." The voice said. When the girls looked at the scarecrow his right arm was up. "Wasn't he pointing the other way?" Lil asked, "There are some people who go both ways." This time both Lil and Kimi saw the scarecrow move both his arms to point both ways. "It was you." Lil said as she and Kimi got closer to him. The scarecrow shook his head. The closer they got the better they could see him. He looked like the scarecrow version of Lil's brother Phil. He nodded. "Are you doing that on purpose or what?" Lil asked.

"I got a problem." He said. "I don't have a brain." The scarecrow said as he pointed to his head. Lil and Kimi just looked at him, then Kimi snickered. "Do you want to come with us?" Lil asked him. "I would like to, but I am stuck up here." He said. "Want some help?" Kimi asked him. He nodded. "Just remove the nail." He said. Lil did so and he fell to the ground. "Are you OK?" Lil asked him. He got up and spun. "I feel great!" He said before falling over to the ground.

The scarecrow got up smiling, his excitement was overwhelming. "Well lets get going then." Lil said and they all set out on their way to the wizard.

**So this is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Read and Review **

**Mars**


	5. The Tin Girl

**Hi! Sorry It took so long!**

**Characters in chapter. Tin Girl=Angelica.**

**Enjoy!**

**_I DON'T OWN!_**

Lil and Kimi had found Scarecrow and were on their way down the yellow brick road. "I'm hungry." Lil said. Both Kimi and Lil stopped when they saw the apple trees. They were about to grab some when the tree talked. "Hey! What are you doing?" It asked in a patronizing way. "Oh well we were hungry and we saw the apples and did you speak?" Lil said. Kimi backed up a bit and Scarecrow advanced. "Come on Lil, we don't need any of _those_ apples." He said. "What do you mean _those_ apples?" The tree asked in an angry voice.

"You know those apples that have green worms." He said. The tree attacked them. Scarecrow and Lil backed away Kimi hid behind Scarecrow. "What are you doing?" Lil asked in an angry whisper. "I'm getting you apples." Scarecrow said. He blew a raspberry at the trees. The trees threw apples at the trio.

Lil followed a couple of apples off the path and found something. "Uh… Kimi." She said. Kimi followed her voice and the two stood in front of a girl made of tin. "It's a tin girl." Lil said. Scarecrow found them trying to figure out what she was saying. "Ool cnn." She said, but they couldn't understand her.

"Oil can." Lil said. She found it and started to oil all her hinges. "How did you get like this?" Lil asked her. "Well, about a year ago, I was chasing this kid off my property and suddenly began to rain, and right when I lifted my arms to chase him away, I rusted." She told them. "Well your perfect now." Lil said. "Right. Bang on my chest. I dare you." Lil did and it echoed. "It is empty. The tins min forgot to give me a heart." Lil and Kimi looked horrified. "No heart?!" They asked. "None." She told them. "Don't expect me to sing or nothing." She told them.

"Nope. Hey we are going to the Wizard. You can come and ask him for a heart." Lil said. "All right. I will go find this so called wizard. But if he can't get me a heart then I will punch his lights out." She said. And the quartet went on their way.

**I hope you like it!**

**Mars**


End file.
